Simple Musings
by YukiSuki92
Summary: Sasuke's taughts on Naruto. And also how they met. Just a drabble.


Ok this is just a short one-shot

Ok this is just a short one-shot. To fill the time.  Don't be too harsh when reviewing ok?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Just writing for fun.

Sasuke was on his journey back home. He had been in New York for a business trip. It was supposed to be a short trip, not more than two or three says. But as luck would have it, some emergency or another came up. So instead of a three day trip, he had been in New York for slightly more than a week.

His private jet had already reached Tokyo, and they would have been there sooner had it not been for the slight turbulence they we're experiencing. It was raining quite terribly and the clouds we're slowing them down.

Sasuke just wanted to go home to his love. He was sure that his spouse would have prepared dinner. He always does when he knows Sasuke is coming back from a business trip. This just made Sasuke want to get back so his love all the faster. He was missing his spouse terribly and the rain was making him remember of the first time that they had met.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke was driving back from his office late at night and he was speeding in his new black Porsche 927. He was frustrated from his long day at work and wanted to blow of some steam. He was speeding at 180km/h and was increasing as an when he could.

As he took a sharp turn, he saw a car that had broken down. He would never bother to stop and was intending on just leaving without bothering to see if the person needed help. As he passed by the car that had broken down, the owner of the car peeked out from the bonnet and they caught each others eye.

Something had just made him want to help that person, so he did. As he pulled up his car, and got out, he could not stop thinking of the person that caught his attention. He walked towards the person and before he could say anything the person turned to look at him and Sasuke actually felt at ease with this stranger.

Somehow he and this stranger, Naruto was his name, got along well. This was a surprise because Sasuke did not get along with people. Naruto's car had apparently just broken down and his cell phone battery had died. Sasuke then called his mechanic and told him to come pick Naruto's car up.

Sasuke then offered to drive Naruto home, which Naruto accepted gratefully. They did not jump in bed like some wild rabbits in heat, but Sasuke did ask Naruto out on a date. Naruto once again accepted, delighting Sasuke to no end. Their relationship had since than prospered. In less than a year Sasuke had proposed to Naruto and they got married during winter (Naruto's Idea). They have been together since than and it has been almost 3 years now.

**END FLASHBACK**

That brought a smile to Sasuke's face. By now, he was in his limo on his way back to his mansion.

As he reached the mansion, and the driver drove up to the porch, Sasuke got more excited. He got out of the car and walked into his home. He headed straight to the TV room knowing that his beloved spouse would be there.

He walked in to the sweetest scene ever. Naruto was there wearing one of his shirts, snuggled to a pillow. Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up. He took him up to their room and laid him down on their big bed. Sasuke then went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

As he finished his shower and got out, he was hungry so he went down to the kitchen to eat. There was a lot of food that was lined there. All of which were his favorite. He got a plate out and was about to serve himself when Naruto came into the kitchen. He smiled and went straight to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke hugged him back and didn't let him go till a long time.

"I'm so glad you are back. I missed you so much" Naruto said while looking in to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke just smiled and said "I missed you too. And I am just as glad to be back"

Naruto than took Sasuke's plate and started to serve Sasuke. Sasuke sat at the counter and just watched Naruto. It was something he did often. Just watch Naruto. When they first started dating, he would get embarrassed when Naruto caught him staring, but now he did not care. He would just stare at Naruto while he did anything, he especially liked to stare into Naruto's eyes when they made love.

While Sasuke ate, he and Naruto just talked about random stuff, not really caring but just wanting to hear the other. They talked about Sasuke's business trip and how it went. They also talked about how Naruto's book was going. (Naruto was a writer) So in the end once they were done talking Naruto just crawled onto Sasuke's lap and sat there, slowly stroking his hair. Sasuke would feed him and Naruto would seductively take the food and lick his fingers. Then they would end up kissing.

Once Sasuke was done eating, they slowly headed to their room. As they got into bed, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's arm and felt so contented. He had gotten so used to sleeping with Sasuke that whenever he left for his business trip he would not only miss him terribly, but he would also loose out on sleep.

So now, he was extremely happy and was going to sleep. Sasuke stayed up a little longer just staring at Naruto. He kissed his love one more time before lying down and going to sleep too.

The End….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. Any reviews. What do you think.?


End file.
